Principles
No nation dies so long as its people live on; the kingdom of Stormwind represents this simple truth. Destroyed and utterly razed to the ground during the First War, now it stands rebuilt, its people restored, its king enthroned in glory. These things were done by the aid of the other nations, coming together to renew the shining kingdom in the south. Yet, even the people of Stormwind seem to have forgotten this lesson, and they and other nations of the Grand Alliance are content to let flame and rot and Horde invaders take the kingdoms that have fallen upon the same hard times. Therefore do we ride under the gray banner; we remind ourselves, and them, that though the flags of our homelands have been cast into flame, they can never truly die, and lie slumbering, waiting to be reborn from the ashes. Principle in Action This burden we carry for ourselves, our families, our nations. To this end, the Company of the Ashen Banner holds our members to high standards, and call upon them to uphold certain of our traditions: Call no nation home save your own. So long as we must live in other nations, we are and can only ever be guests at best, mendicants at worst--but never truly at home. To live thus is beneath the dignity of our heritage. Our members swear that we shall remain nomads, traveling from place to place, until at last we can return to our own homes. Bow to no king save your own. To bend the knee to the king of another nation, or to its nobles, is to embrace their sovereignty over oneself. Our members swear to respect the kings and laws of the lands in which we sojourn, but we shall never make ourselves subject to them. Uphold the Grand Alliance. Other nations may have forgotten us, but we have not forgotten them. And they are no more safe from destruction than we were. Therefore, our members swear to work to defend our allied nations from what danger may loom over them. May they see our example and either choose to follow it, or be ashamed. Honor your hosts. Though kings and councils have quietly forgotten us and turn a blind eye to our struggles, nonetheless the people are not to blame. The people have no more voice in the conduct of their nations than we. Our members swear to have compassion for the baker, the farmer, the huntsman, the widow, and offer them the civility that we offer one another, and the courtesy that a guest owes his host. Be honorable. Those people we aid dwell in a small world, seldom departing their villages, seldom meeting with those foreign to them. Our members may well be the only Lordaeronians, Alteracis, gnomes, or night elves that our hosts shall ever meet. It is therefore our burden and privilege to give a face for the name, and leave them with the knowledge that we are honorable, worthy allies. Our members swear themselves to the highest standards of conduct: never to steal, murder, cheat, or bring harm to the innocent. We labor to restore order, not to sow chaos. OOC Expectations One of the things we as a guild represent is not just the leading edge of roleplaying innovation, but also the best in character and respect on an OOC level. To that end, we do have certain expectations of our players: Communication is Life! We emphasize this above all else. Share what your schedule will be. Bring your concerns and critiques to our leadership. Ask for help if you need it. Share your ambitions for your character and for storytelling! We want to make this as rewarding and friendly an experience for our players as reasonably possible, and the only way we can be sure of what you think and feel is if you tell us. Be a Person RP needs people for it to happen! We ask that, if you are online during an event, you attend the event. We may make limited exceptions if you need, but part of the point of the guild is the RP. Be the Same Person We encourage our players, while they are logged into the characters that are members of our guild, to be consistent in their character portrayal. Except under limited circumstances, please avoid "one-off" RP scenarios (such as high-school/college RP, non-WoW RP, etc.) that involve pretending your character is someone else. You can do whatever you like on characters who are not members of the guild, but your Ashen Banner character should always be the same "person". Be Your Own Person While part of our goal in this guild is to encourage our members to reflect on self-improvement and wisdom, and to grow as people in all facets of their lives, we will not police your life or conduct beyond the confines of this game. To the same end, '''we categorically reject responsibility for the actions of our members in their own persons and in their private lives.' Your Character Is Also Your Own Person ''We will never pressure you to play a character you do not want to play. Your character is your creation, the product of your creativity. We are more than happy to help you develop that character along the lines you have in mind (see Communication is Life, above), and we're not going to lean on you to be untrue to your vision. Keep It Legal As a guild, we are bound to abide by practical and logical conceptions of IC laws. Deliberate defiance of those conceptions of laws without just cause, in-character, will result in expulsion from the guild. If you are unsure of what the law in a situation would probably be, please feel free to ask an officer! For clarity's sake, the following behaviors are also unacceptable OOC: * Violations of the Terms of Use set forth by Activision and Blizzard; * Trolling and harassing behaviors on public channels, in gameplay, and in local chatter, including disruptive OOC conduct when others are trying to roleplay; and * Boasting about violating real-life laws, and/or encouraging others to violate laws. Games Are For Fun Sad but true, there are people who take gaming far too seriously and personally. Just remember that we're all here to enjoy some WoW, and tell amazing stories together!Category:Guild Info